pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Summary Cloze
This page is a quiz section in form of summary clozes which can let you challenge yourself, have a better understanding about the plot of Pivot Zombie Movie and practise your English. If you are one of the editors in this wiki, you are welcomed to create a summary cloze with different instructions to challenge others. Furthermore, you are also welcomed to provide more acceptable answers to the clozes which are created by other editors or adjust the answers for the clozes. Answers for all summary closes are shown on the ' Summary Clozes' Answers ' page. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Summary Cloze 1 Instruction: You can only fill ONE word in each blank. Make sure your answers are grammatically correct. A short passage is captured from Episode 1 (Unnamed). Some of the answers cannot be found from the passage. Craig, Frank and David take some weapons 1.________ they leave the house from the back exit and arrive at a road which is occupied by the military. The soldier in command 2._______ whether Craig and the others can give a helping hand to defend the road from the imminent zombie attack. If they do so, they will be 3._______ a ride out of the city. Everyone is 4._______ to face the zombie horde. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Summary Cloze 2 Instruction: You can only fill ONE word in each blank. Make sure your answers are grammatically correct. A short passage is captured from Prisoners (Episode 2). Some of the answers cannot be found from the passage. 1.________ by a patrolling bandit, Frank opens fire out of 2.________. The gun shots are so 3.________ that every bandit in the compound can hear them 4.________. Frank, Craig, Rob and Sarah flee to the nearest exit of the compound. Craig and Rob 5.________ Frank and Sarah while they are trying to pry the shutter door open. Finally, they 6.______ away from the bandit compound successfully. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Summary Cloze 3 Instruction: You can only fill ONE word in each blank. Make sure your answers are grammatically correct. A short passage is captured from Vulnerable (Episode 3). Some of the answers cannot be found from the passage. Rob and Craig 1._______ up about 2.________ minutes later to find they have been washed up out of the fast flowing river. There is a small 3.______ with glowing yellow windows above the river bank they are on. Craig decides to head for the cabin since they do not have any 4._______. However, the people in the cabin could not be 5._________. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Summary Cloze 4 You can only fill ONE word in each blank. Make sure your answers are grammatically correct. A short passage is captured from Execution (Episode 4). Some of the answers cannot be found from the passage. Gary reports back to Vince that despite the fact that the base looks completely 1._______ and full of supplies, there are a 2.______ of zombies as well as a tank zombie. Vince is 3._________ to take over the base. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Summary Cloze 5 Instruction: You can only fill ONE word in each blank. Make sure your answers are grammatically correct. A short passage is captured from Complications (Episode 5). Some of the answers cannot be found from the passage. Some letters are given in some blanks as hints. Rob is glad to know that he will be 1.p___________ in the supply run alongside Craig and Vince. When they are ready to go, they let Mark know it won't take a lot of 2._______ for them to look for the supplies. They then arrive at a store and 3.w______ out the infected there. They work 4. ___________ in the store. Rob and Vince get some food and water. Craig sees whether there are any 5._________. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Summary Cloze 6 You can only fill ONE word in each blank. Make sure your answers are grammatically correct. A short passage is captured from Heroes (Episode 6). Some of the answers cannot be found from the passage. When Vince,Rob and Jane enter the room, they quickly discover Gary and the 1.__________ of a prisoner. Gary was beaten in a 2._________ way and he tries 3.________ to open his eyes. He finds it 4.__________ when he hears Vince's voice. Vince tells him that they're here to 5._______ him back to the Winston Military Base. Category:Help and Support